Pokemon, the Darkness
by Synagas
Summary: A world of Pokemon, only what if instead of it being for ten year old kids, it was a world of darkness, death, love, force and hardship that entails a far greater maturity requirement? Original humans, multiple Pokemon


_What if the Pokemon world was for adults, and not ten year old kids? What if a pokemon might actually die in battle instead of simply being knocked out? What if a trainer might be hurt, or worse, killed during battle when powers go flying around?_

_This is a story about such a world, a world far darker than the Pokemon world most know. The story will follow one man as he adventures in this darker world (a world not from Pokemon at all, so combining many to represent the darker side), fighting other trainers and coming to ask himself questions. What would happen if he used a poke-ball on a trainer in this darker world? What if I killed a few others to prove my strength? Can I be stopped? Such questions may be answered, and such a story shall be followed._

_Not for the weak of heart. Rated M for maturity, sexual themes, sexual acts, death, mutilation, language, rape and a whole bunch of other reasons. Fact is, not sure where this will go exactly, a few ideas, so things may change and might get more adultish or less, depending on reviews. Don't read if you don't like such concepts._

_Note: I haven't played all the Pokemon games, seen all the shows or read any of the books, so this might not be that accurate, but than again, I am not trying to make it perfect. I like the idea of the Pokeworld, and so am modifying it to fit this story. But let me know thoughts and I can modify as desired to meet a consensus._

* * *

><p>Rick leaned back in his lazy man chair, his eyes lifted to the television screen before him as he watched a battle in the Grand Tournament. Dressed in lose khaki pants and a light brown and black polo top, his feet were propped up upon the little cushioned stool in front of him, hands lifted to rest behind short, dark brown hair as head against his palms. Deep green eyes were intent on the screen before him, even though he was in such a relaxed state, watching the battle as it unfolded. The preliminary rounds were already over and the thirteenth round, the beginning of the semi-finals, was just now starting up and thus began the true fun of this tournament.<p>

Battles before were simple, trainers would fight, knock out their enemy pokemon and the last one with a conscious warrior was allowed to move on. For the most part it was rather bloodless and relatively safe, which meant it was also rather dull. Here though was where the rules changed. No longer were the battles always safe for now blood could be drawn and death might come. At the start of the round, such as it was now, each player would choose a flag, white or red. Only if both flags were white would the fight would be like before, mostly safe and boring, but if even a single flag was red it became a blood fight, and the blood fights were the most common of all fights. Each trainer had a random pokemon that would fight marked as ante, and the winner took their opponent's ante, unless it was killed of course. If it happened that their opponent themselves was killed, the winner took a random half their pokemon, the rest being turned over to the Tournament Master as payment for the paperwork required. In truth though, it was to make the Tournament Master stronger and to allow him to keep a huge army of powerful pokemon ready to destroy any potential usurper. The rule used to protect trainers from always killing their opponent, and thus making it less desirable to fight in the tournament, a trainer who surrendered or was knocked out immediately lost the fight and was not allowed to be killed. For the fight now on, two red flags were drawn meaning both trainers were out for blood, making it the best kind of fight to watch.

Taking a long slug of his cold soda, Rick grinned with the warmth of the fizzle going down his throat, matching the jubilation he felt for the battle he was about to watch. Unlike reality, the trainers were limited to only six pokemon to use during battle, least the battle drag on for hours with too high a casualty count, making sure each always chose their best. So too were they only allowed to send out a single pokemon at a time, where in a "street" battle multiple pokemon might come out at the same time to fight. This was to ensure the fight was more exciting as the trainers could concentrate on their single pokemon far better than if they had to lead a small army of the creatures, granting far more spectacular battles than quick, painful brawls. The two trainers, both middle aged men stepped up to their starting point with ever serious looks upon their faces and confidence in their eyes. Each wore identical outfits of polo shirts, khaki pants and brown boots, the only difference being one wore red and the other a blue polo.

The first trainer had been using plant pokemon all day long, a fact known to all including the second trainer who had the energy released from the pokeball turn into the blazing hot Magmar. Even as the second trainer was calling forth his pokemon, so too was the first trainer releasing the contestant he planned on using, though a loud gasp came out of the crowd when instead of a deadly plant pokemon or even a water one to counter the likely fire pokemon, a small, measly Geodude appeared. The second trainer had seemed to anticipate a plant pokemon like everyone else, as his own was already starting an attack, blasting forth a burst of incinerating flame from its mouth at its opponent, only it was to no affect as the fire simply flowed over the hard rock body of Geodude. The flying little stone shot forward, aiming it seemed at the Magmar, yet at the last second veering off target and slipping by instead, brushing through the flames of its body yet otherwise completely missing. At this point Rick leaned forward, sudden, true, interest in the competition as he watched stone creature go for its true target, the other trainer, and not having simply missed the attack because it seemed to be a low level pokemon.

It seemed that the second trainer had not been expecting this move, and why would he, and though he was pulling back Magmar to his ball as quickly as he could while also trying to call out a new pokemon to counter this threat, Geodude was just slightly to quick. Darting past the forming pokemon, he closed the distance with the second trainer, and instead of a simple slam as might be expected to knock him out of his ring and taking the match, Geodude did something far more gruesome, and permanent. Rock like hands rose up and slammed together hard at the same time as his body smashed into his target, full force taking the second trainer backwards in a crumpled mess even as the pokemon flew passed him. Spinning around mere feet later to face his trainer and the camera, Geodude was now covered in a slick, red paint. Upon the ground in a heap lay the second trainer, blue polo turning a deep, wet red as the camera zoomed into him and showed that the Geodude took off his head in a gruesome decapitation move. With this the match was over, the first trainer claiming a blood soaked victory and was rewarded with half of his opponent's pokemon to keep as a prize. Blood was rewarded well in this arena.

Standing up, Rick moved from the comfort of his worn down chair, heading into the kitchen, with hand dropping to give his Arcanine a quick scratch behind the ears in route. A Jynx was there with a glass of lemon-aide on ice already ready for him, the pokemon turning and handing him the glass with what he could only assume was a smile. His own smile was returned to the creature, head nodding ever so slightly "Thank you m'dear. Much appreciated. Shall dinner be ready soon?"

Upon hearing the question, the Jynx started back as though shocked and horrified that he would dare to even suggest such a thing, that dinner might possibly not be ready on time. Eyes would narrow sharply at the man, causing him to slowly back up with a raised hand, large smile on his face and laugh to his voice "Sorry, sorry. I should know better. Of course it will be ready on time. I shall let you get back to work now, and will await the delicacy you make."

Turning quickly from the kitchen, the man returned to the pokemon that did not act so offended so easily, even in jest. Arcanine was a great pet, a friend unlike any other, so loyal and obedient, even though he knew all his pokemon were loyal to him, to a fault. He had been training them for years now, and like most, he found that many of them served great outside of battle as well as inside, such as Jynx doing great around the house, Arcanine being a perfect pet dog, and even his Weezing had a use out in the garden killing the small insects that invaded his crops. Dozens more were in his possession, and though often free to roam around in his vast yard, not many lived inside with him, only a select few and only because of their value to him as house creatures. Even his prized pokemon, Mewtwo, was not kept inside, though for obvious reasons as even captured and trained, it was hardly tamed and risked destroying things when agitated. Rick learned the hard way that leaving it to wonder around led to boredom, and boredom led to the deaths of many strong pokemon. Still, it was his first pokemon, a gift from his father, and one he would never be rid of.

Taking a seat once more in front of the television, he caught just the end of the next round of the tournament, one of the trainers being washed away from his designated area by a flood of water from his opponent's pokemon. From a quick glance of the battlefield, this battle had no deaths and thus meant that the loser, and winner as well, would leave the battle relatively unscratched. The crowd seemed slightly disappointed in truth, the lack of blood seemingly a slap in the face at this point. This was, after all, the biggest and most anticipated tournament in the world, happening only every five years and taking only the best trainers in the world. Many fought hard and long to have a chance to enter, even knowing that they could well die in the fight, hoping to prove their value, and more, to win the ultimate prize, a legendary pokemon. Yes, the victor not only claimed the prize of his fallen foes, but a legendary pokemon as well, a truly rare and valuable prize for any. One day he would be there, somehow, someway, and when he was... he would win by slaughtering his opposition, making them all regret the day they dared to go against Rick, the pokemon training God. Just until that day, he would sit back and watch the tournament on his television like most other want to be trainers.

Darkness fell and the tournament had just ended with its victor. It was the same trainer from the first blood match and he won every single match by the use of force and blood, killing many pokemon and another trainer as well. Though it meant less pokemon for him to keep by killing them, he was still well rewarded with a Zapdos for his efforts, as well as the single most rare badge in the world for victory in this 'gym'. With the celebration ceremony over, at least the part that was covered on TV, Rick headed upwards and to his bedroom. Collapsing alone on his bed with the lights out and left wondering why he was so tired of his life, so bored with what he had, and worse of all, so empty inside while being so full in a certain area. Such thoughts troubled him as eyes slowly shut, the room fading away and dreams coming to him.

* * *

><p>The morning came too soon, the warm, bright light of the sun filtering in through the window, filling up the room and washing over everything inside. With the computer turned off, the only light source in was that of the sun, yet it seemed enough to stir Rick from his sleep, causing him to toss over in his queen sized bed as he attempted to hide from the light and awareness. It seemed that even so little of movement was to doom him to a heavy weight on his chest and a wet, slobbery tongue lashing across his cheek in greeting from Arcanine, welcoming him to the new day. With a sharp, loud gasp, he sat up and pushed his pet away, groaning as he did with a sharp, yet not too unfriendly scowl "Alright, alright, I'm up, enough with the tongue already, damn mutt..."<p>

Arcanine seemed not to take offense to the comment, licking him once more across the face before jumping down from the bed and onto the soft carpeted floor of the room. Bare feet landed on the soft, and surprisingly warm, floor as he shifted from the bed to slowly stand up. With his form as bare as the day he was born, it became clear what at least part of Rick's daily routine must include, because his form was well toned. His form, it was clear, was used to the daily rigors of living on a farm like plot of land, and he was not in the least ashamed of how he looked, or rather at least not until after he got a brush to the mess of short brown hair atop of his head.

Walking over to his computer by covering the short distance his room allowed to separate bed from desk, he sat down at the chair with soft cushion meeting his bare rump as fingers deftly moved across the keyboard to get the computer to start to whirl up before the screen became bright enough to make him flinch back. A few blinks later and he was moving his mouse around, finally cursing a bit as yet again no mail. He was getting tired of this, pushing his chair back while forgetting that he was on carpet, not hardwood, thus forcing the wheel to catch and him to go tumbling backwards with a cry. The slam onto the floor wasn't nearly as bad as the hit to his pride was, laying on his back, ass still pressed to seat cushion and eyes staring to where only the back of his head could see but moments ago, open door and Arcanine sitting and staring at him with what could only be a smile on his face. "Ok, enough you mangy mutt. Go heat up the water." Hand rose to shoo him off, though from his position, it had to look more amusing than commanding.

With a quick shift and roll, Rick made himself stand up, growling to himself as he turned and headed down the short hall, passing pictures of random pokemon and their trainer's above, showing a long line of this land's owners and their favored pokemon. Some of them were young, his age or even younger, and even a few he often stopped to look at, gorgeous as anything and making him almost wish there was a way to capture them instead of just animals, when it occurred to him, why couldn't he? Laws prevented the idea of slaves, but than again, no one really tried to do that because of fear of others doing it to them, one of those mutually assured destruction scenarios, I capture you, you capture me. Still, he knew slavery existed, small niche markets for it, but most of that was in pokemon, little in humans, but hey, he was bored, and the idea made him grin. Not that he was actually thinking of doing it of course, but it was enough to keep him entertained as he got into the freshly heated shower water to clean off the grime of the night. By the time he was done, he was ready to go, and in a better mood, having decided that he was going to head off and see the world a bit, see if he could gather up some of his own pokemon, and perhaps find a girl or few to entertain him as well.

With a grin on lips, the bedroom was a quick stop as he dressed in an outfit like the night before, tossing on a long black trench-coat with the threat of rain being forecast before he grabbed his brown, overlarge back pack and packed himself a few spare sets of clothing. Beneath the bag he tied up his single sleeping back before tossing it over his shoulder, grabbing his small portable computer pad and heading downstairs. Bag tossed to the couch, breakfast of fresh eggs, toast, orange juice and a filet of Magikarp, wood-fire cooked, on the side was already set thanks to Jynx. She, or perhaps it, was truly a blessing for Rick, and the running of the farm made so much easier thanks to her help inside. Sitting down, he quickly finished the meal, enjoying it immensely and even giving Jynx a warm thank you before pushing away his dishes and getting up to finish packing. Into his bag went plenty of field rations, his wallet slid into his pocket, with spare pokeballs going into the different pouches on the side of his bag.

When he was finally packed Rick lifted up his bag with a grunt, surprised as he tossed it over his shoulder just how heavy it was, though with a shake of his head he knew that he would get used to it quickly enough and needed everything in it to survive between towns. Taking the stairs two at a time, he went into his bedroom and unlocked his safe, pulling from it a total of ten pokeballs, holding them in his hand before turning to find Arcanine right behind him with a wagging tail, almost as if he knew. "That's a good boy, pup. We are heading off to find us an adventure. In you go."

Lifting up one of the pokeballs, he recalled his Arcanine and snapped the ball onto his belt before standing up and heading downstairs. Jynx was next into her ball and he followed up with the remaining eight, not taking the strongest rather taking those he felt were his all along, captured by him or raised from youth as actually most were. With ten balls snapped to his belt around his waist, he knew that he was ready to take on the challenges ahead, and with a small grin, he headed to the door, leaving behind his little farm and hitting the road to whatever might be ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be honest in your comments, but do not flame. I want to get better, so I need honest critiques, not attacks :-). And let me know if there are ideas of where to go with this besides what I am setting up.<strong>


End file.
